


Always in my heart.

by graceisintodrummers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2nd most retweeted of all time!!!, Always, Angst, Drabble Collection, Harry and Louis broke up, M/M, Short, Tumblr Prompt, Twitter, it's 15 month later and the tweet hits seconds most retweeted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceisintodrummers/pseuds/graceisintodrummers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always in my heart @Harry_Styles. Yours sincerely, Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always in my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep and saw a post on tumblr by huffleharry (pinkladyalex on here), so this happened. Thank you a lot for this <3

Harry is laying on Zayn's bed with the older boy's laptop in front of him, trying to distract himself. Sure he should be down there, celebrating with the boys. It's Zayn's birthday after all. And Liam put such an effort in surprising Zayn. But it's hard. After all this time, after over a year, it's still hard to be around Louis when he hasn't seen him in a while. He still wonders how he survived the tour. But it got easier after a while, they found a way to be around each other. It was okay. Today, not so much.

 

Somehow Harry ends up scrolling through Zayn's tumblr (He still think it's weird, that Zayn has an account, but who cares) and that's when he sees it. He stops scrolling as he sees the tweet, the tweet Louis made over three years ago, before it all went down. Harry's heart beats a little faster and then he reads the caption. Second most retweeted tweet on twitter of all time. _Of all time._ That can't be real, he thinks. It has to be some kind of evil joke. And even if it's true. It doesn't matter.

But he has already opened twitter to check it. And there it is. Louis' tweet the _s_ econd most retweeted of all time. Harry can't breath. He doesn't even know why. This doesn't change anything. It's not something Louis did. Or it is, but he did it a long time ago. So much has happened in this three years since the older boy wrote this tweet. And they are not together any more, so this really doesn't matter. Right now, Harry really hates Louis. You don't promise something like that,  _always,_ and stop fighting for it two years later. And most of all, you don't tell the world. It's not fair, Harry doesn't want to see this. He doesn't want thousands of people to see this. All he wants is to forget how much his own heart still loves Louis, when the other boy clearly doesn't care anymore.

 

There's a knock on the door and Harry closes the laptop right before Niall comes in. “Harry mate, are you okay?” Harry nods and wipes his shirtsleeves under his eyes.

“Y...Yeah.” Niall raises his eyebrows but he doesn't say anything. “Are you coming back downstairs with me then?” Harry follows his friend without hesitation because he knows if he stays here alone his thoughts will drive him crazy.

 

Many people have already left now. Harry sees Zayn and Liam dancing really close to each other and he can't help but smile. At least these two have finally found their way. It has been about time. 

“Josh and I wanted to play a game of cards, are you gonna join us?” Niall asks and brings Harry back from his thoughts. “Yeah, just a moment. I'll just go and get something to drink.” He planned on being sober tonight, but it's too much right now. Niall just nods understandingly and pets the younger boy's shoulder. “It'll be alright.” Harry is not so sure about this.

 

On his way to the kitchen he sees Louis leaning against the wall, a beer in his hand, being deep in conversation with Donyia. Harry hurries so they don't see him. He can't face Louis right now. Even thinking about the look in his ocean blue eyes is nearly too much to handle. 

 

Five games and a lot of drinks later (By card games Niall meant drinking games. Harry could've known.) Liam, Zayn and Louis join their bandmates on the sofa. Harry looks up from the cards in his hands and his eyes meet Louis' for a split second. Right now they have the colour of the ocean after a rough storm, more a greyish shade of blue but they are still so beautiful. The most beautiful eyes Harry has ever seen. Still.  _Always._ Louis smiles weakly, just with the right corner of his lips and it nearly kills Harry. He has to look down again. Zayn sat down beside him and now he is leaning in to whisper something to his friend. “You okay Harry?” Harry nods first, but shakes his head right after. “I don't know.” He answers honestly.

“Sorry that I'm like this...on your birthday you know.” Zayn just shakes his head and takes the younger boy in his arms. “It's okay Harry. Everything is fine.” Harry buries his head in Zayn's grey sweater for a moment. Why does this still hurt so much, 15 month after the break up. And why does his heart still starts beating faster whenever he sees Louis. _Always._ He sits back up and tries to smile at Zayn. Thanks, he mouths silently. Out of the corner of his eyes he sees Louis leaving the room. He doesn't know it it's the alcohol or this stupid tweet but Harry stands up and follows the older boy. He ignores Zayn's questioning look. He has to do it. Now or never.

 

Harry finds Louis outside in Zayn's small garden, shoulder leaning against the only tree, cigarette in his hand. The other boy doesn't see him coming. Harry notices that he looks up at the stars and he remembers a night a long time ago when the two of them were laying on the trampoline in Harry's backyard watching the stars. It had been the first time Louis said I love you.  _Always._

 

“Did you mean it?” Louis turns around. He looks confused. “Haz.” His voice is quiet and soft. Harry can feel the tears on his cheeks. But right now he doesn't care. He has to know, if Louis meant it. _Always._ It is such a powerful word. It means so much. And Louis just threw it away 15 month ago when he told Harry it was over. And with it he left behind all the promises he made and all the dreams they had together. _Always._

 

“Did you mean it I'm always in your heart?” Louis just looks at him. The tears are still streaming down Harry's face and he can't stop them. The word repeats in his head. _Always._ How can a single word hurt so much. Louis puts out his cigarette and makes one, two steps towards Harry. His eyes are brighter than they've been earlier, more like the sky after the first cold night in December, but they look still so sad. And why doesn't Louis say anything? All Harry can hear is his heartbeat. Or is it Lou's? He is not sure, because the smaller boy is right in front of him now, lifting his head a little to look into Harry's eyes. Everything is quiet, they are both holding their breath and Harry stopped crying. He is sure a few seconds never felt this long.

 

“Of course I did.” And then Louis stands up on his tiptoes and his cold lips meet Harry's. The kiss only lasts a second, but none of the boys move away. Harry can feel the older boy's breath on his skin and Louis' lips are still touching his when he whispers. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was short, but I hoped you liked it.
> 
> Happy Birthday to Zayn, even if it's a little late. 
> 
> Love <3


End file.
